


The Seventy-fifth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [75]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Seventy-fifth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Seventy-fifth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

" _Damn!_ " 

James Ellison jumped as Blair's voice echoed through the Loft and he just about teleported down from their bedroom. 

"Sandburg? Blair, what is it?" 

Blair Sandburg pushed a hand through his curls. "Damn it, Jim... Jeeze, sometimes I wonder about my so-called friends..." 

"What's happened now? Drugs? Smuggling? What?" 

"Drugs, smuggling... oh, um, no... It's just a friend sent me this kind of riddle and now I can't get the damn thing out of my head... 

More powerful then God  
More evil then the Devil  
The poor have it  
The rich want it  
And if you eat it you die..."

Jim blinked, then blinked again... "I have absolutely _no_ idea what the answer is..." 

Blair suddenly grinned at his equally puzzled lover. "Do you think Simon would know?" 

Matching grin for grin, Jim nodded, "Why don't you send it to him and see?" 

"Now there's a plan." 

?? 

Quill  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: Answer to above.... 

On their way to the station Jim suddenly frowned then grinned: "I think I got it, Chief - you wanna know?" 

Sandburg looked over at his tall lover and rose an eyebrow - "You think so?" 

"Yeah - it's the one thing I'll never want from you!" 

"Oh yes?" Still not convinced Blair prodded: "Spill!" 

"Nothing - I'll always want everything from you!!" 

"Pull over the car, James!" 

When the truck finally stopped, Blair scooted over and kissed his Sentinel thoroughly: "I love you, too!" 

* * *

'Nothing' is more powerful than God.  
'Nothing' is more evil than the Devil.  
The poor have 'nothing'.  
The rich want 'nothing'.  
And if you eat 'nothing', you'll die. 

* * *

Ingrid and Laura  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"Oh no!" 

Jim hurried in from the kitchen to see what caused the exclamation from his lover. 

"What is it, babe?" 

"A nail-bomb went off in a gay bar in England, killing at least 2 people and injuring up to 70 others. They believe a white supremacist group did it." Blair looked up from his laptop with a tear in his eye. "They weren't hurting anyone ... just socializing and some anti-anything-but-white group decides to blow them up? It just doesn't make sense." 

"Violence never does." 

Jim sat down next to him, dinner forgotten, as they held each other, their own love blocking out the violence of the world, if just for the moment. 

-end- 

Rayden  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, chief, I could hear you laughing down the hall. What's so funny?" 

"Oh, hi ya, lover! This episode of Diagnosis Murder is just too funny for words!" 

"What do you mean?" 

"It's about TV, unscrupulous producers, network executives, and mean-as-a-snake stars. And the names of some of the "shows" were hysterical. My favorite: "Maimings, Massacres and Practical Jokes!" 

Nibble. 

"Didn't I watch that last week on the network that's trying to dump the cop/buddy show we like so much?" 

Kiss. 

"Uh ... no ... it's a fictitious name." 

Deeper kiss. 

"Right." 

Lick/Suck/Kiss. 

"That network didn't have a show that good this past season -- except for the one with the two guys in it." 

Unzip. Fondle. 

"Hey, Sentinel Man, why don't you carry me upstairs and give me a show that I'll be talking about for the next week?" 

"Your wish is my command, my little program director." 

"Yeah?" 

"You got it, babe." 

Big, loud, toe-curling, breath-stealing tongue-wrestling, lip-smacking kiss. 

"Why, big guy?" 

"I want great overnight ratings for my performance!" 

;-) 

Deana  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

The yellowing foliage filtered the sun into shafts of light on the soft carpet of leaves beneath the autumn trees. Jim stopped, leaned against the nearest shadowy trunk, and drew Blair into a kiss which was at once sweet and demanding. The younger man responded by holding Jim so tightly, so desperately, with such desire and fear of imminent loss, that Jim whispered, "Careful, Love, even Sentinels have to breathe!" 

"But I want you so much." 

"Oh, I assure you, Chief, the feeling is mutual." Then, forcefully, he made the younger man change places with him, and pinned him against the tree, pressing himself against him, the truth of his statement dramatically apparent in the hard flesh burning against Blair's thigh. He grabbed handfuls of the thick, curly hair, and tilted Blair's head, exposing his ear and neck. Then he devoured the soft flesh with his lips and tongue and teeth, taking his pleasure in the moans of desire issuing from deep in Blair's throat. He stripped off both their shirts, and undid his own belt, keeping Blair restrained with his lower body and his demanding tongue. 

Holding Blair's shoulders, he lapped and kissed and nuzzled his way across and down the younger man's bare chest, licking the sensitive skin under his arms, pinching his nipples between his lips and teeth, then running his tongue in tiny circles around each of the firm peaks before sucking the whole of the aureole into his mouth greedily. Jim undid the button and zip on Blair's trousers, then lowered them as he knelt before the young god in an attitude of devotion, pressing his cheek against the hard flesh of his straining cock. Blair arched his hips and held his lover's head against himself, bringing Jim' lips into thrilling contact with his steel-hard shaft. 

With practiced skill, Jim made a tight ring around the base of Blair's cock with the thumb and forefinger of one hand, then cupped his balls in the other, and gently stroked their sensitive underside with his middle finger. As Blair moaned with exquisite pleasure, he took the eager shaft into his mouth as far as he could reach. With loving attention, he moved his lips up and down, back and forth, now firmly, now softly, now licking the sides and top, now sliding his hand up, twisting it over the top and drawing it back down again, driving Blair to groan with rapture and overwhelming need. 

The older man smiled, enjoying the delight he was giving to his partner, needing to prove his ardour and devotion. Blair's eyes were closed in ecstatic pleasure, but they opened as Jim paused, and the deep azure of their cerulean depths met his, and Blair sighed and shared the smile. He knelt down opposite his lover and they kissed, tongues exploring mouths and necks and ears. Then, slowly, Jim cradled Blair to lean back into the soft pile of leaves, and he knelt over his lover's thighs, then leaned over into a kiss, trapping their hard cocks side by side. As they kissed, Jim rocked his body back and forth, and Blair massaged his buttocks, kneading and pressing, hot, urgent and impassioned, faster and harder and more desperate, bringing them both to the point where neither wanted to stop, nor could they. Capturing Blair's mouth in his, Jim poured himself forth, sharing the orgasmic spasms as they reached their climax simultaneously, their mutual release racking their bodies and leaving them sated, sticky and drenched with sweat. They held each other tightly, rejoicing in their love, enraptured by their mutual adoration. 

The setting sun glowed through the dappled boughs, igniting the golden leaves with autumn fire, creating a bed of flame to cradle our lovers as they caressed each other in the last fiery rays of this enchanted day. 

finis 

Rie  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: a TS version of a joke someone sent me... 

Darryl Banks goes to visit an 80-year-old Blair Sandburg and his husband of many years, 92-year-old Jim Ellison, who are now living in a beautiful, assisted living community in New Mexico. While Blair is making coffee, Darryl asks Jim: 

"How are you feeling these days?" 

"Feeling fine," says the old, still good-looking man. 

"What's the food like?" 

"Terrific, wonderful menus." 

"And the nursing?" 

"Just couldn't be better. Between Blair and these young nurses, I'm really well taken care of." 

"What about sleeping? Do you sleep OK?" 

"No problem at all --- nine hours solid every night. At 10 o'clock, Blair brings me a cup of hot chocolate and a Viagra tablet ... and that's it. I go out like a light." 

Darryl is puzzled and a little alarmed by this, so he walks into the kitchen to question Blair. 

"Don't tell me you're giving an 92-year-old Viagra on a daily basis! Surely that can't be true?" 

"Oh, yes," replies Blair. "Every night at 10 o'clock I give him a cup of chocolate and a Viagra tablet. It works wonderfully well. The hot chocolate makes him sleep, and the Viagra stops him from rolling out of bed." 

* * *

I had to share. 

Deana  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

Jim looked over at his roommate who had been hunched over the computer more often than usual. "What are you writing now?" 

Blair looked up startled. "Writing? Why do you think that?" 

"Because I don't think Pierce Brosnan pics are needed for the thesis." Jim looked at the screen before Blair saved. "Steele/Bond?" 

-fini- 

Cynara  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"So, are you going to let me see? Aren't you supposed to be writing the sequel to the last Solo/Chewy?" Jim tried to edge towards the laptop. 

"It's not done!" Blair looked at Jim. "You've been reading them again!" 

"You put them on the net." 

-end- 

Cynara  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

"Now what are you laughing at, Chief?" 

"Akablonded' just posted a joke." 

"Please share with the class, Mr. Sandburg." 

"Uh, well, uh, it's about ... uh ... us." 

"US? As in 'you and me -- a couple' US?!!!" 

"Yeah, but everybody on the list will think it's hilarious!" 

"Wait a minute. Why will complete strangers think a joke about us is hilarious?" 

"Well, we're not exactly ... unknown to my listsibs." 

"And what do these people know, exactly?" 

"Just that you're a cop, you're my 'main squeeze' and ..." 

"And what, Blair Jacob Sandburg?" 

"That you ... that we ..." 

**"WHAT?"**

"Boff like bunnies." 

"Are you telling me that hundreds of strangers know about our sex life?" 

"No! Big guy! No specifics! Just generalities." 

Kiss. 

"So, let me see this joke. 92-year-old ... sleep ... hot chocolate ... Viagra ... won't roll out of bed. Well, if it weren't about me, it would be funny." 

Kiss. Kiss. 

Lick. Touch. Grope. 

"Aw, come on, Jim. You're never going to need Viagra." 

Big, big kiss. 

"Not even if we're together 50 years?" 

Big, wet, tongue-probing kiss. 

"What do you think?" 

Bone-rattling, mind-blowing, face-numbing kiss. 

"I think, my little professor, if you keep kissing me and touching me like that, I'm going to have to start popping Viagra like Tic-Tacs!" 

"That's funny! I'll have to tell the "guys" on the Net about ..." 

"Sure, 'Shecky.' You can tell them. But later. Much, much later ..." 

-the end- 

Deana  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

Re: Fallout after Littleton and a _supposed_ commentary on kids today by 18-year old... 

ObSenad: 

Blair stood in the doorway to the balcony, waiting for a reply from his obviously bothered Sentinel. 

Jim finally spun around, glaring at the younger man. "So, _this_ is the younger generation that is supposed to _save_ us?!?!? You're always telling me things will get better, that the kids today will be more liberal because they've met gays and lesbians and blacks and Latinos and..." 

Blair held up his hands. "WHOA. I said no such thing, man! All I said was that I was seeing a lot of kids in my classes that were more sensitive to the pain that minorities and other disaffected groups felt. Sad to say, there are a lot of people who chose to shut their kids off from any outside influence, so only their ideals, beliefs and faiths, whether they be righteous or monstrous, are all the kids hear." 

Jim shook his head. "I don't understand. Doesn't she _talk_ to people? Even people who were happy then had some issues. My mother was _excommunicated_ by the Catholic church for being on the pill because her _pharmacist_ didn't respect her right to privacy and ratted her out to the local priest. What the hell kinda world is that, Chief?" 

Blair sighed. "Jim, go read that article again. If that was written by a real 18 year old, I'll eat Wonderburger every day for a month. I would almost feel relieved, except I know that a bunch of people will twist it and use it to repress other people. I don't know which makes me angrier, that there are people out there who would write such tripe, or that there are mental midgets who actually believe it!" 

Jim leaned back against the railing of the balcony. He looked at Blair, his eyes hollow with fear. "What about us, then?" 

Blair had to strain to hear. "Us as in gays, or us as in you and me?" 

Jim swallowed, looking to the ground. "Both. What if they start persecuting? What if this starts another round of bashing? How can I go into work and face more snickering about 'fags getting what they deserve'?" 

Blair moved forward to stand close to his mate. "We do what we can. We love each other, we care for our community, and we practice love and turn our backs on hate. For now, that's enough." 

Jim wrapped his arms around his Guide, pulling him in close. Burying his face in soft hair, he breathed in the fragrance of his lover. "I do, babe. I love you." 

The two men held each other for a long time, their crooning a song of love, comfort, and finally hope. 

-fini- 

Eliz1349  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: 

Jim was very aware that he was being scrutinized. By his very new, very sexy and really horny lover. But he ignored it. And the bulge in his jeans. He was a Sentinel. Strong. Macho. In control. What was a little, er, large, bulge anyway? Mind over matter. Simple. 

He was still staring. But Jim realized there was no scent of arousal, no erotic body heat emanating from his beautiful lover. Something was wrong. 

"Blair? You're staring. Is there something wrong?" 

Blair Sandburg couldn't deny the scrutiny. He'd been watching his favorite sex toy for over 20 minutes. He carefully took off his glasses, set them on the kitchen table next to his workbooks and walked over to his Sentinel. 

"Jim, do you realize people hate you? Just because you love me? And these people don't even _know_ you. But they hate you. Wish you ill will. And they claim the love of God." 

Shit. That was more than he'd expected and the simple truth and power behind his lover's words hit him like no criminal ever could. 

"I know, Blair. And the idea that anyone could hate _you_ just because you love me is so frightening sometimes, that I want to chuck this whole thing, grab you and hide in the hills for the rest of our lives." 

"To be hated because of who I choose to love, to love, Jim....not hate, but _love_....I mean, we don't hurt anyone, we're not evil, we don't sell weapons, we don't sell drugs, we just.....love each other. We are everyone's men. Sons, brothers, friends, co-workers, neighbors, husbands, fathers, why hate us?" 

Jim reached out and pulled the man who meant the world to him, into his arms, wrapping the limbs around him and being wrapped securely in kind, felt the tense muscles, the tightly held anger and confusion and in that moment, Jim Ellison fervently wished that being a Sentinel could change this. 

"I don't have an answer for you, Chief. But I can say this...there are good people out there, we correspond with many of them on that Watchman list you love, we work with many of them everyday. They may be stronger than the ones who hate. They may be able to change the tide. And there's you. I find that very comforting." 

Blair held on to his love, to his Sentinel. Maybe Jim was right. There are people out there who can see beyond color, religion, gender, politics and sex. He and Jim would have to depend on these people. And each other. It was all they had. It had to be enough. 

-end- 

allison  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

ObSenad: 

"Chief, have you heard Madeira's latest idea?" 

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" 

"Only you would think it's cool! She's going to turn me into a laughing stock!" 

"It's not that bad! Besides it's about time something like this happened." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Jim, do the words table leg ring a bell?" 

"That's different. Chief, she likes you, would you talk to her?" 

"She likes you, too, man." 

"Then I'd hate to see what she'd do if she didn't like me." 

"You already have, remember what she did in 'Hell Hath No Fury Like an Ellison Scorned'? She really didn't like that TV executive." 

finis 

Madeira  


* * *

Tidbit #13 

ObSenad: 

"Wow, Jim, I didn't realize there were so many different fan-sites for our show out there on the web." 

"So many? Chief, I looked it up on Yahoo, and it didn't look like there were very many at all." 

"I don't know why, but Yahoo doesn't list over 90% of the TS web-sites out there. You've got to go to the different links pages on the fans' own sites to find the other sites. But when you do go looking, you'll find tons of sites for The Sentinel fanfic, canon, clubs, star tributes, stats, etc." 

"Hmm, is that Nightowl's links you're looking at?" 

"Yes, she's got over 300 listed, and adds new ones almost every week." 

"So how would I know which sites would be the best to start with?" 

"Like recommendations?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, you might check out Nightowl's The Sentinel Web-site Poll. You can tell by the voting which sites are the most popular with fans." 

"I think I'll check it out. Thanks for the info, Chief." 

-end- 

Jenny S.  


* * *

Tidbit #14 

ObSenad: 

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, they were lying in bed in that delectable state that comes from just having had great sex and knowing you were going to have great sex again soon but not quite yet and a synapse in Jim's brain fired, it wasn't his fault it went Crackle!, and the words sprang from his lips without thinking per se. 

"So what's the J stand for, Chief?" 

Silence. But there was an alertness in Blair's body that was not there a second before and the Sentinel grinned like a shark, not recognizing the danger. "Your.Middle.Name, Sandburg," he ordered, as if his lover ever responded to his orders other than with patient disbelief or sheer refusal to hear the words. "The J." 

"It'sonaneedtoknowbasisandyoudon'tneedtoknowtrustmeJim." Muttered fast. 

"Trust you?" Jim whined, building up the guilt. "You're the one who doesn't trust me. All this time, all we mean to each other, you're my SO, my Guide, my shaman, you won't tell me your name? I'm . . . hurt." He closed his blue eyes and rolled away, taking his warm, possessively encircling arms and upper leg with him. 

"Oh, fuck you, Jim Ellison," Blair spat under his breath. 

"What was that, Chief?" Jim said, hushed with injury. "I didn't catch it." He lied. 

Blair hoisted himself up onto his elbows, looking at his lover's turned back and thinking evilly about the possibilities. "You.Don't.Need.To.Know.Jim." 

Jim suddenly realized that he was on perilous ground, but he was a Ranger, a cop and a Sentinel: cowardice was beneath him. He turned back. "I do, too, Chief." (Cowardice might have been beneath him, but childishness was doable.) 

"Oh, FUCK YOU, Ellison!" 

"I heard that," Jim replied. The neighbours had heard it too, but as variants on the theme issued about thrice daily (or nightly) from the loft, they simply ignored it. 

"You heard me the first time, too, you . . . filthy, lying, jack-booted pig." Blair closed his blue eyes and lay back down, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Now Jim really was hurt. "Low insults? For just asking a question? Blair?" 

His partner inhaled deeply. "There is no possibility you'd let this one go, is there?" 

"You called me . . ." 

"I'm sorry," Blair mumbled contritely. He opened his eyes and stared Jim in the face. "You ever tell anyone else and I will kill you in your sleep." Jim believed him. 

"Jesus, Blair, what could be so bad?" The loft was silent; no one breathed. Jim's lids flared with knowledge. "Ohmigod, she didn't," he said with awe as Blair went crimson. "She called you . . . " Jim couldn't say it. "What was she thinking?" 

"It's the person, not the package, it's common in other cultures, he was the original flower child, she wasn't thinking, man. She's Naomi." Blair was stiff, waiting. 

"And you're still sane?" Jim was honestly impressed. 

Blair examined him closely. "You're not gonna tease me?" he ventured. 

"Not more than you can handle. And I won't tell anyone, swear to God, I won't." 

Blair was deeply moved by his lover's support in this crisis. "I love you, Jim," he informed his Sentinel, not for the first time, of course, and reached for him. 

Then Blair "My Middle Name Is Jesus" Sandburg kissed Jim Ellison, and they had great sex again, and the neighbours kept on ignoring them as usual. 

The End 

Ismaro 

* * *

End The Seventy-fifth Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
